Dovetastic Microwave Theater
Overview Dovetastic Microwave Theater was started by Dovetastic. He made his own videos of microwaving different objects that are not food. He also owns the Pakistani Starfleet Series and Can It Food Process? shows as well. He now has more than 300 episodes of microwaving. The project was started in 2004, a year back before YouTube was started, although the first episode was posted on March 29, 2006. it ended when d0vetastic got terminated on YouTube. Criticism Dovetastic has been criticized by JPizzle1122's fans for copying Is It A Good Idea to Microwave This?. Dovetastic claimed that his show was started before him. On May 15, 2009, his show was temporarily suspended due to false flagging, which received complaints from many of his fans such as TheOriginalRootbrian and acheing123. The show was reinstated on May 26, 2009. History The show began on 2004, when he microwaved 3 lightbulbs at the same time. His goal is to get to 1000 microwaving videos, although he only have 312 episodes as of July 25, 2009. During the time, he used many microwaves (about 40 to be precise). The first ten seasons were made by just using a video camera, and in seasons eleven and up, he now made microwaving intros and used an HD camera instead. The thirteenth season features the AMIR-9000, the first microwaving robot, due to the success of the show. Today, his show ranks as the second best microwaving episode, just under his enemy (JPizzle1122)'s Is It A Good Idea To Microwave This?, according to YouTube. List of Episodes *001. Three Lightbulbs *002. Blue Electra Mini Lamp *003. White Electra Mini Lamp *004. 250 Watt 220 Volt Lightbulb *005. Lightbulb *006. Can of Rootbear *007. 500 Watt Halogen Bulb *008. Merry-Go-Round Xmas *009. One Dozen Lightbulbs *010. Lightbulb Inside A Balloon *011. Balloon Filled With Milk *012. 15,000 Watt 440 Volt Lightbulb #1 *013. Two Bug Lights *014. 15,000 Watt 440 Volt Lightbulb #2 *015. 15,000 Watt 440 Volt Lightbulb #3 *016. 15,000 Watt 440 Volt Lightbulb #4 *017. Black-N-Decker Power Saw *018. Two Torpedo Bulbs *019. Solar Spin Globe *020. Six CD Rom Pack *021. 20 CD Rom Aftermath *022. Lightbulb In Boiling Water *023. 20 CD Rom Pack *024. 100 CD Rom Pack *025. 150 Watt Flood Light *026. Potato Chip Bag *027. 1800 Watt Insect Zapper *028. IPOD *029. Eco Bulb *030. Exploding Floodlight *031. Spinning Bug Light *032. Plasma Filiment *033. 15 C-9 Lightbulbs *034. Confetti Lightbulb *035. Apple Infrared Mouse *036. Electra Plasma *037. Xenon Lightbulb *038. Mobile Phone *039. Plasma Induced Music *040. Blue Electra Lamp *041. Star Bulb *042. Flickr Bulb *043. Underwater Film Camera *044. Five Lightbulbs *045. Standard Plasma Globe *046. Lightbulb Explosion Experiment *047. Alarm Clock *048. Sony DSC-H9 Camera *049. Bug Light *050. Ball Lightning Experiment *051. 150 Watt 3-Way Bulb *052. 3" Brass Deck Screws *053. Lightbulb Vortex *054. Staple Gun *055. 25 100-Watt Lightbulbs *056. 60" of Pipe Cleaner *057. Car Headlights *058. Single Steel Wool *059. Beer Mug *060. 11 Party Bulbs *061. Music Experiment *062. 356 C-9 Lightbulbs *063. Party Bulb *064. Plasma Lightbulb Experiment 2 *065. Pigeon Turds *066. Football Stadium Bulb *067. Plasma Lightbulb Experiment *068. Flood Light *069. Night Light *070. Jumbo Eco Bulb *071. Steel Wool Two *072. Steel Wool *073. Jumbo Hourglass *074. Plasma Vase Experiment *075. Lightbulb inside a Vase *076. Flying Saucer Two *077. UFO *078. 50 Flicker Flame Bulbs *079. Plasma Heart Lamp *080. Foil Ducting